The Proposal
by Ducky82
Summary: Written for zip-goes-a-million for the secret Santa fix exchange. Just a short modern au set around Christmas time.


Okay this was for zip for the secret Santa was posted on tumble but only just got around to posting it here. Hope you enjoy.

The Proposal

I don't get why you're so freaked out' said Matthew handing Tom his newly brought pint and taking a sip of his own himself.

'It's not like she is going to turn you down. Sybil's crazy about you. Always has been.'

'Well it wouldn't be the first time.' replied Tom.

'She said no before.' He paused taking another sip of his pint.

'Well okay she just never really gave me an answer, but these things can still dent a man's confidence.'

'What?' Matthew spluttered into his pint. 'How do I not know about this? Mary certainly doesn't she would have told me?'

'Well she wouldn't, I'm not even sure Sybil remembers it. It was a long time ago, before we were together. You know those awful years when I was madly in love with her and she thought of me only as her best friend.'

'Yeah and she dated the likes of Larry' Matthew said giving a little shudder for effect.

'Funny you should mention him' smiled Tom. 'He was the reason I proposed.'

*********Flashback**************

He was worried. Sybil has been acting strangely for days. She seemed to be ducking both him and her family. He had lost count of the times in the last week, that one of them had contacted him chasing after her. It wasn't like her to avoid him. He felt like he was missing an arm. Life without Sybil felt wrong; it just wasn't meant to be that way.

The connection they shared had been quick in coming. From the moment they met playing hide and seek, for years he had wished it was kiss chase, in the school playground they had been inseparable. Best friends and always would be.

Trouble was he wanted more. He couldn't pinpoint the moment in his life when his feelings had changed. He guessed that they had come on so slowly that there wasn't an exact moment. He only knew he loved her, was in love with her. Problem was she didn't feel the same way.

He accepted that, just because he loved her, didn't mean she had to feel the same way. He guessed if it had been anyone else, he might have been more arrogant, she was always telling him he was awfully full of himself. If he could let himself believe. He could insist that she did not know her own mind, that their connection had to mean more. But he knew her too well to believe it could be possible. He couldn't let his head follow where his heart had gone. He knew he wouldn't survive the pain of her rejection. So he kept what he felt to himself.

Trouble was, Sybil smart girl as she was, had terrible taste in men. He couldn't understand how someone so loving and amazing could fall for the likes of Larry Grey. But fallen she had and Tom just had to survive the ride and hope it was over soon.

Tom rounded the corner of Sybil's family estate. It still made him laugh to think of her as a lady. She really never acted like an aristocrat much to her father's and grandmother's chagrin. But Downton was her home and as much as she would rebel against all it stood for, he knew she loved it with all her heart and would defend it to all who questioned it.

These days it was mostly owned by the National Trust, but the family still inhabited the West Wing. On days like this when it was closed to the public, the family could almost pretend that it was still theirs to enjoy fully and privately.

As he passed by the disused garage. A place he and Sybil had whiled away many an hour. He thought could hear the faint sound of sniffing.

'Syb' he called. No answer. 'Syb' he tried again. He was about to walk away, when he heard a muffled sob. Right he thought, that was it, she might not want to tell him what was wrong but she wasn't going to hide from him any longer.

Opening the door he came face to face with pure misery. For there she sat on the garage bench, tears streaming, nose red. She looked up at him but didn't say a word, just began to cry harder. Tom's heart broke for her as he gathered her in his arms.

'It's alright love just let it out. I'm here whatever it is its going to be okay.

She incoherently sobbed in to his neck and he only caught one or two words. Larry and one that chilled his blood pregnant.

He had feared her and Larry had started to sleep together, Larry had bragged about it to him enough, not that Tom ever told Sybil that. He had tried to ignore the fact as much as possible. Pretend it wasn't happening. But he knew it was her body and her choice.

She lifted her head and looked at him with such sweet eyes that his decision was made on the spot. Not that it took much effort. If Larry wasn't going to step up. Well then. He lifted her head placing her chin in his hands searching her eyes with his own.

'Syb, he breathed. 'Your my best friend and I love you if you are in trouble I can help.' She went to protest but he stopped her. 'No let me finish. Marry me Sybil and we have will have the baby, it's all going to be alright. Sybil ducked her head down and for a few moments he thought she was crying again. Her shoulders shaking with the force of it. It was then that he realised she was laughing not crying.

'Glad to see you find it so funny' said Tom trying but failing to keep the hurt out of his voice.

'Oh Tom, you are lovely' she said placing a hand on his cheek. 'But don't worry you don't have to sacrifice yourself for me. I'm not pregnant. Julia Carmichael is and turns out Larry's the father.I just feel like such an idiot you never liked him and I always defended him. I can't believe I was that stupid. I'm just glad i found out before I slept with him.'

She rose from the bench then and turned to face him. 'But I can't believe you would do that for me, marry me even if I was pregnant with someone else's child. You are such a good friend Tom. The best a girl could have she added kissing his cheek. 'Now I guess we should going in or we will be late for dinner. You coming?' She added as if nothing had happened.

'I'll be in, in a minute' he said to the back of her head as she walk out the garage door.

Tom sat there shell shocked. He had told her, yes he had asked her to marry him, but he had also told her he loved her. Her reaction to this news. Nothing.

In his head he knew she hadn't taken it the way he meant it. That if she realised what he felt for her, she wouldn't ignore it. But his heart hurt at her unmeant dismissal.

******************flashback end*******************

'But you and Sybil sorted all that out when you got together surely? she loves you Tom. Have you never discussed what happened?' asked Matthew.

'We never talked about that day again. She dumped Larry and I spent my Uni days pining for her and hating any guy who even looked at her. Until finally she took pity on me and we became a couple.'

'Oh Tom I don't think it was quite like that. Not from what I remember. Sybil was pining just as much for you as you were for her. Mary and I were amazed it took so long for you to get together. We all knew you were crazy about each other. I just don't understand why you think she will say no.'

'I'm just petrified its not what she wants we have never talked marriage, but I want to be able to call her my wife and be her husband. Its all I ever wanted.'

Matthew smiled ' I don't doubt you will get your wish. How do you plan to do it?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out, after she says yes. Tom smiled with more confidence than he felt.

It was their tradition. One present each under the Christmas tree on Christmas eve. Their own private Christmas moment without their families. It had started when they were young and it continued to this day. it would be the perfect time.

'Are you ready love?' Asked Tom impatient to begin. Sybil stood in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to their coco.

'Someone really wants his present this year. I do so hope it won't be a disappointment' replied Sybil finally to Tom's delight coming into the living room, handing him a mug and sitting opposite him under the tree.

'Do you want to open yours first as you seem so desperate.' She said smiling.

'No, no i want you to open mine first, Tom said quickly.

'Okaaay. Sybil said slowly giving Tom her 'are you on something' look.

'Where is it then, we normally have them sitting under the tree. But I can't see'. Sybil began looking through the gifts only stopping when Tom presented her with an envelope.

'A spa voucher? Really Tom, I know I'm not really into presents but you could have tried a bit harder.

'Will you just open it love'

Sybil opened the envelope taking the card out. As she opened and read the message she grasped. ' Oh Tom I think you should open your present now'

'Do I not get any answer?'

'Open it first" She said pressing the box towards him her eyes glistening in the Christmas tree lights.

Tom grudgingly began to open his gift. Tearing off the Christmas wrapping, inside revealing a plain cardboard box. Opening the box he found it contained one item. A small shirt with the writing

I 3 Daddy.

Tom lifted it out of the box. Looking at Sybil

'Does this mean what I think it means? Sybil nodded smiling glancing down at the box again. Tom looked down and read the words he had missed written there.

Tom, now I really am pregnant this time will you marry me? All my love Sybil

Tom looked up at Sybil unshed tears in his own eyes. 'Oh my darling I do love you so much.'

'Is that a yes then?'

'Oh that's a hell yes.' Tom replied

'Good because i'm saying yes too' said Sybil leaning into to steal a kiss.

When the broke away.

'You know. Tom said. 'I didn't think you remembered that day.'

Sybil smiled and shook her head and Tom detected a slight roll of her eyes.

'Of course I remember that day you idiot. It was the first time you told me you loved me.'

The end


End file.
